Faroe Islandsball
|nativename = : Føroyabøltur : Færøernebold |reality = Autonomous Region of Denmarkball |government = Autonomous Region |language = Faroese Danish |type = Germanic |capital = Tórshavnball |affiliation = Arctic Councilball Denmarkball Nordic Councilball |friends = Greenlandball Canadaball UKball Norwayball Icelandball Franceball Russiaball |enemies = Denmarkball Germanyball EUball |founded = 1035 |predecessor = |image = Faroe Islandsball I.png |personality = Adventurous |gender = Male |religion = Protestantball |military = It's Denmark's Fault for not portecting |likes = Independance, Whale, Fish |hates = Denmark |intospace = If Denmark can, he can |status = Independence? and let me slaughter Whales in peace |food = Whale, Fish |caption = Faroe Islands killing Wales}} Faroe Islandsball is an autonomous countryball of and located northeast of , west of and northwest of . Faroe Islandsball is also known to kill whales, ignoring what the rest of the world thinks about it. History The history of Faroe Islandsball starts in 6 AD when Irish monks discovered him. They described him as the "paradise of sheep and birds". Later, in the 9th century, Faroe Islandsball was a Nordic viking, part of Kingdom of Norwayball. There, Faroe Islandsball was given a flag and a name, with Faroe Islandsball, meaning "sheep land". Special status under foreign Monarchs Kingdom of Norwayball, long aspired to gain control over Faroe Islandball, but for many years Faroe Islandsball managed to fight them off. However, by the latter half of the 12th century, Faroe Islandsball eventually was apart of Kingdom of Norwayball. Faroe Islandsball later joined Norway, to become Kalmar Unionball. When Kalmar Union broke up and became Sweden-Norwayball in 1814, Faroe Islandsball remained under Denmarkball. Due to, among other factors, remoteness, both Norway and Denmark always maintained a special jurisdiction of Faroe Islandsball, along with their distinct language and culture, guarded by the ancient Løgting. The royal trade monopoly long stood in the way of development. When it was abolished in 1856 an export oriented commercial fishing industry rapidly developed in Faroe Islandsball's clay, kick-starting the development of a modern market economy and population growth. Nation Building The special constitutional status, combined with a growing export oriented economy and a cultural national awakening by the late 19th century, fueled the nation-building process and the establishment of political autonomy. Since adopting the Home Rule agreement of 1948, Faroe Islandsball has had an extensive self-government. Today, fisheries and aquaculture are the basis for the production and export of high quality fish products, which constitute 95% of the total income of exported goods. Diversification of the economy and the development of a welfare society has led to a variety of working opportunities in the economy of Faroe Islandsball. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Shetlandball - Sibling! * Orkney - Other sibling! * UKball - Very nice to me and of parent! * Iceland - Big Sibling! We of havings so much in common Best friend. * Norway - My REAL parent. Yuo is better than Denmark! * Alandball, Bornholmball, Gotlandball - Friendly Cousins! Frenemies * Denmarkball - Why yuo no gib independence? We havings so different culture!At least you don't treat me like shit. * Germanyball - Yuo never apologize for attacks on me from your former self! but yuo changed a lot still no forgib! Enemies * Nazi Germanyball - FUCKINGS YUO. YUO BOMBED ME MULTIPLE TIMES Family Parents/Guardians * Germaniaball - Great Grandfather * Kalmar Unionball - Grandfather * Holy Roman Empireball - Great Uncle * Norwayball - Father * Denmarkball - Adoptive Father/Uncle * Finlandball - Adoptive Uncle ** Estoniaball - Adoptive Aunt * Icelandball - Uncle * Swedenball - Uncle ** Thailandball - Aunt * Austriaball - Uncle * Germanyball - Uncle ** Franceball - Aunt * Liechtensteinball - Uncle * Netherlandsball - Uncle * UKball - Uncle * Switzerlandball - Uncle Siblings * Greenlandball - Adoptive Brother Cousins * Ålandball - Cousin * Kareliaball - Adoptive Cousin * EUball - Second Cousin * Belgiumball - Second Cousin * Luxembourgball - Second Cousin * Australiaball - Second Cousin * Canadaball - Second Cousin * New Zealandball - Second Cousin * USAball - Second Cousin Gallery 'jeebt5O.png Country-balls-polandball-advent-calendar-2014-day-13-sankta-lucia.png QAudJCC.png|Faroe Islandsball and Denmarkball, it's parent. 8eYTbBu.png Faroe.jpg Nordic Countries.png CjE6u1K.png Linguistic Trouble.png Faroe Islandsball.png Faroeball home rule by liveangel-d3cxssr.png C8X0qFp.png Familia de countryballs.png Can Into Loner.png Unacceptable Trade.png RVTNAE.png FaroeseViking.png 8rPuX1D.png Estonia can into Nordic - Christmas wallpaper.png }} ko:파로제도공 zh:法罗群岛球 Category:Nordic Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Germanic Category:Vikings Category:Colonyballs Category:Island Countryball Category:Denmarkball Category:Faroese Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue White Category:Christian Category:Characters Category:Protestant Category:Lutheran Category:Countryballs Category:Vodka Lovers